El Otoño De Los Ciervos
by MarFer Hatake
Summary: Justo cuando por fin puede tener un poco de tiempo libre su querida esposa comienza a molestarlo para que hablara de cierto tema con su hijo. Salirse por la tangente era una opción tendadora pero sabia que al final las consecuencias serian muy malas para él. Su hijo era muy inteligente, así que la charla no podria ser tan problematica ¿Verdad? / Creditos al Creador de la Imagen


.

 **DISCLAIMER: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAS SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

.

 **El Otoño De Los Ciervos.**

Abrió los ojos gracias a la escasa luz que logró filtrarse por su ventana, se cubrió con las cobijas para intentar volver a dormir sin que el sol le molestara pero al final fue inútil, sus ojos podrían estar cerrados pero su maldito cerebro ya estaba despierto e inconscientemente comenzó a pensar en todo lo que haría hoy. En realidad, gracias a que tenía el día libre _-el primero en meses-_ no tenía muchas cosas por hacer, había trabajado como asno todo este tiempo y al fin la quinta fue capaz de reconocer que necesitaba relajarse antes de volver a enviarlo a otra fastidiosa misión que lo mantendrían fuera de casa durante varios días.

Sus lamentosos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el delicioso olor proveniente de la cocina, para él eran muy pocas las cosas en la vida que consideraba placenteras y entre esta reducida lista se encontraba el desayuno que su problemática y malhumorada esposa le preparaba todas las mañanas, el cual siempre se acababa de uno ó dos bocados por la prisa que tenía de salir para ir al trabajo.

Porque ser un jonin aclamado y líder de uno de los más importantes clanes de la aldea no era cualquier cosa.

Pero hoy era diferente, hoy no tenía que salir por ninguna misión y ya haba cumplido con todas las obligaciones del clan para no tener que hacer mas cosas que pasar un placentero día con su esposa, porque incluso tuvo la buena fortuna de que a su hijo se le asignara una importante misión que, aunque no requería que saliera de Konoha si lo mantendría lo suficiente ocupado para mantenerse fuera de casa durante varias horas. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que su sueño y pereza habían desaparecido totalmente ante la idea de lo que le esperaba una de vez que el desayuno finalizara y su hijo se marchara.

Sus pensamientos le habían otorgado la motivación necesaria para levantarse y comenzar el día, rápidamente se levantó de la cama y en un instante recogió el futon donde dormía; estaba decididó a evitar cualquier conflicto con su esposa este día incluso si eso le hacía olvidarse de su naturaleza vaga. Cuando se aseguró de dejar todo en perfecto orden se metió a la ducha para arreglarse, después, se reuniría con su familia y se encargaría de que el desayuno terminara lo antes posible.

.

.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina se encargó de buscar con la mirada a su mujer, su hijo últimamente se tardaba mas de lo normal en bajar a desayunar y tal vez podría aprovecharlo para darse un pequeño adelanto de su planes, sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta que su esposa no se hallaba del todo bien. Ella se encontraba de espaldas miranda hacia la ventana, tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y se dedicaba a dar suaves golpes al suelo con la punta de sus pies, usualmente, en estas ocasiones él solía darse la vuelta antes de ser detectado para evitar la furia de su querida esposa.

Pero hoy no lo haría, no quería que su hermosa día se fuera a la basura, además estaba seguro que no había hecho absolutamente nada para hacerla enojar.

Se acercó silenciosamente a ella aún sabiendo que lo había detectado en el instante que puso un pie dentro de la cocina, el hecho que no comenzara a gritarle debía deberse a que efectivamente el no había hecho nada malo, o porque esperaba tenerlo mas cerca para que la tortura fuera mas efectiva

 _¡Diablos! esa ultima opción tenía mas posibilidades de volverse realidad._

No le quedaba más remedio que averiguarlo directamente con ella, años de matrimonio le habían hecho ver que tratar de huir de la furia de su esposa solo atraería peores consecuencias y lo último que deseaba era desperdiciar su día libre con una discusión marital. Así que no le quedaba mas remedio que ir hacia ella, esperar que su esposa declarara el problema, recibir la reprimenda sin rechistar y hacer todo lo posible para contentarla antes de que el desayuno acabara.

En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su mujer la abrazó por la espalda y le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla, al ver que no ponía ningún tipo de resistencia decidió disfrutar más de la cercanía de su mujer.

\- Buenos días - el hombre dijo al fin luego de varios minutos de silencio entre ellos, esperó una respuesta similar de parte de ella pero la fémina se limitó a asentir ante su saludo - ¿Que ocurre mujer? -

La mujer entre sus brazos no se inmutó ante el repentino cuestionamiento de su marido, en parte tal vez porque estaba en espera de esas palabras para poder indagar en el tema que le molestaba, la escuchó dar un fuerte suspiro antes de que hablara con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

\- Shikamaru -

El jonin hizó todo lo posible por no dejar escapar el suspiro de alivio que se quedó atorado en la garganta, este era uno de los momentos que bien podrían definirlo como un mal padre pero le resultaba imposible no alegrarse de que fuera su retoño el causante del mal humor de su mujer y no él.

\- ¿Que te hizo nuestro vago hijo? - preguntó algo intrigado mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños besos en el cuello de su esposa.

\- Ayer trajo consigo una loción para afeitar -

\- ¿y? Eso es completamente normal, ya esta en edad para ...

\- ¡Exacto Shikaku! - Le interrumpió la mujer mientras se giraba bruscamente para quedar frente a él - Shikamaru ya esta en "esa" edad por lo tanto es hora de que hables con él -

\- Pero mujer, yo habló con mi hijo siempre que puedo -

\- ¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO SHIKAKU! - La mujer alzó la voz mientras ponía las manos en la cintura - Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

\- Mendokusai Yoshino - respondió fastidiado sabiendo que le era imposible escapar de esa conversación - Shikamaru tiene 16 años, obviamente dejó de creer en la cigüeña hace bastante tiempo -

\- Y si lo hizo no fue gracias a ti, ya que siempre te has negado a tener esa "charla" con tu hijo -

\- No es que me negara, simplemente no era el momento -

\- Acepté ese pretexto cuando Shikamaru tenía 10 años porque aún era un niño inocente, y lo acepté a sus 12 años porque entendía que como un genin recien graduado nuestro hijo tendría cosas mas importantes en que pensar antes de enredarse con el sexo opuesto, pero ahora las cosas han cambiado -

\- ¡Tienes razón! nuestro hijo ahora esta mucho mas ocupado que cuando era un simple genin y todo gracias a que la quinta reconoció su potencial - El hombre aclamó totalmente orgullo sin percatarse de la cara de fastidio en su mujer - incluso le confió la organización de los exámenes chunin.

\- Curiosamente tu hijo comenzó con su comportamiento extraño a partir del primer examen que ayudó a organizar -

\- No sé a que comportamiento extraño te refieras porque yo lo sigo viendo igual de vago –

\- Puede que para ti y el resto del mundo esos pequeños cambios pasen desapercibidos pero para mí son perfectamente claros – Afirmó la mujer con ambas manos en el pecho –

\- Mujer ...

\- ¡No es sólo la loción para afeitar! – declaró la mujer en un tono lo suficientemente alto para ser considerarlo grito – Empezó a utilizar colonial, a preocuparse porque su coleta no estuviera despeinada ¡ Y a preocuparse por su aliento! –

\- En realidad no creo que tengas que preocuparte – argumento el hombre con tranquilad – Como te dije anteriormente, esa actitud es completamente normal en un chico de su edad –

\- Eso no es todo Shikaku – el tono de preocupación en su mujer lo puso alerta – Hace una semana se quejó de que su ropa no estaba perfectamente alisada y le dije que si el podría hacerlo mejor que lo hiciera el mismo, ¡ Y lo hizo! El vago de tu hijo lleva planchando su ropa una semana –

\- ¿Eso es malo? –

\- ¿ No lo entiendes? Esa mujer lo tiene completamente loco, tienes que hablar con él antes de que cometa una estupidez –

El actual líder del clan Nara tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no soltar la carcajada que amenazaba por salir de su boca, le parecía gracioso que su esposa hubiera creado semejante drama a consta de su hijo. Puede que nunca le hubiera dicho pero él tambien había notado los cambio en su retoño y eso podía hacerlo entender un poco la preocupación de su mujer, pero eso no sería suficiente para hacerlo ceder ante semejante situación vergonzosa.

\- Escucha Yoshino – comenzó a hablar el estrategia mientras veía a su mujer a los ojos tratando de analizar sus expresiones - comprendo muy bien lo que quieres decir y creme que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, nuestro hijo ya es lo suficientemente inteligente y responsable por si mismo sin que yo tenga que acosarlo con semejante tema –

\- Voy a fingir que no escuché semejante estupidez - habló la mujer con un tono tan amenazante que hizo erizar al Shinobi en cuestión de segundos.

\- Lo único que digo es que Shikamaru no necesita de mi asesoría – se defendió el hombre en medio del pánico – además mi padre nunca hablo conmigo al respecto y

\- Y terminé casándome contigo bastante joven por haberme embarazado de Shikamaru antes, dime ¿Es lo que quieres para tu hijo? –

\- Y yo pensando que me habías aceptado por amor –

\- Shikamaru está por bajar a desayunar – la mujer se dió la vuelta ignorando el pesar de su esposo – cuando terminen de comer hablaras con él antes de que se marche a su misión, de lo contrario puedes ir a pedirle a Inochi o Chouza que te reciban en su hogar durante los próximos años de vida -

* * *

Luego de que el desayuno terminara en completo silencio Shikaku le pidió a su hijo que lo acompañara un momento, a pesar de que este protestó que tenía prisa por salir basto una mirada amenazante de su madre para que terminara sediendo y en cuestión de minutos ambos hombres se encontraba en la entrada del bosque que su familia resguardaba. Shikaku habia decidido que ese era el mejor lugar para llevar a cabo dicha plática ya que el bosque siempre hacía sentir a los miembros de su clan seguros ... ... y porque era la unica manera de que Yoshino no lo espiara y terminara burlandose de él.

\- Oye viejo - le llamó su hijo que caminaba trás él - dijiste que tenías algo que decirme pero voy demasiado tarde a mi misón -

Shikaku hizó una mueca al recordar como gracias a la "misión" de su retoño sus gloriosos planes se habían esfumado, justo ahora deberia estar encerrado en su habitación con su mujer y no dando vueltas alrededor del bosque. Suspiró con resignación mientras se sentaba de golpe en el suelo, sentía la curiosa mirada de su hijo analizandolo pero aún no sentía la suficiente confianza para empezar a hablarle.

\- En fin, si no es nada realmente importante podríamos dejarlo para despuúes -

Aquello le pareció la mejor propuesta que alguien le hubiera dado, sin embargo sabia que mas temprano que tarde su mujer se enteraría de la trampa y las cosas terminarían peor para él .

\- Shikamaru sientate a lado de tu viejo -

Escuchó a su hijo maldecir por lo bajo antes de tomar asiento pero prefirió dejarlo pasar, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar que en lo insolente que se estaba volviendo su vástago hacia su persona, tal vez Yoshino si tenía razón y Shikamaru si necesitaba de esta platica pero no tenía idea de como llevarla a cabo, tal vez si su propio padre se hubiera tomado la molestia de hacer lo que él estaba haciendo tendría una buena referencia.

 _Y tal vez no tendría a Shikamaru -_ Se estremeció luego de llegar a esa conclusión y se prohibió a si mismo volver a tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

\- ¿Papá? -

\- No interrumpas a tu padre cuando te esta hablando -

\- ¡PERO SI NO HAS DICHO NADA! -

El hombre no pudo hacer mas que suspirar ante la acusación de su hijo, por mucho que quisiera llevarle la contraria entendía la impaciencia de su hijo por marcharse, después de todo él tambien fue joven.

Lanzó un largo suspiro para que su hijo entendiera que necesitaría un par de segundos para comenzar a hablar, Shikamaru no era tonto, comprendió su señal y dejó de acosarlo con la mirada para dirigirla hacia las nubes, el hombre supo entonces que su hijo estaba realmente preocupado por las consecuencias que tendría que afrontar por llegar tarde a su misión y sonrió, le agradaba saber que no sería el único que pasaría por tan mal momento, aún incluso si eso lo convertía en un pésimo padre.

Shikaku tampoco era tonto pero le gustaba fingir que lo era para evitar situaciones problematicas, para él fue demasiado fácil entender lo que su muchacho estaba experimentando, despues de todo el también pasó por lo mismo cuando era joven y sabe lo que es perder una batalla de razonamiento contra las hormonas alborotadas. Por mucho que odiaba admitirlo Yoshino tenía razón, Shikamaru era nuevo en ese mundo de emociones y debia ser el, su padre quien lo guíara ó si no terminaría por escuchar los absurdos consejos de su inexpertos amigos tal y como le sucedío a él.

 _y shikaku aún no se sentía listo para ser abuelo._

Miró de reojo a su hijo y lo encontró concentrado mirando las nubes, la tranquilidad con la que respiraba le hizó deducir que se había olvidado completamente de su misión y de que él se encontraba a lado suyo. Lejos de molestarlo la acción de su hijo le dió un poco de confianza, necesitaba que shikamaru estuviera lo suficientemente tranquilo para comenzar a hablar de mujeres y condones, de lo contrario la situación podia volver mas problematica de lo que había pensado.

No se sentía capaz de hablar del tema mirando a shikamaru a la cara y estaba seguro que una vez que empezara su hijo tambien evitaría mirarlo - _¿Por que hacer el momento mas incomodo de lo que ya era? -_ Así que regresó su vista al frente con la intención de ganar algo de coraje, pero su atención fue robada por un ciervo de gran cornamenta que pastaba frente a ellos. Shukaku sonrió, ver al bello animal le había inspirado.

\- Shikamaru - llamó a su hijo para que saliera de su trance y le prestara atención - ¿Recuerdas a eso ciervo ?

La mirada del joven se enfocó hacia el lugar donde su padre apuntaba, no le fue dificil ubicar al ciervo que su padre había mencionado pero por mas que trataba de bucar algún indicio que le hiciera recordarlo le fue imposible, miró a su padre en busca de ayuda pero lo único que consiguió fue que un suspiro de fastidió de su parte antes de que voliera a dirigir su vista al animal que se alimentaba frente a ellos.

\- Supongo que aún eres un crio -

\- Este bosque esta repleto de varios de ellos ¿Como esperas que me acuerde de cada uno de ellos? -

\- Yo puedo hacerlo - Declaró el mayor ante la escéptica mirada de su hijo - Hace años que cuido de ellos y del bosque, los he alimentado y curado, he observado la muerte de muchos de ellos y el nacimiento de otros mas, despues de todo lo que he convivido con ellos es lógico que yo los reconozca y que ellos me reconozcan a mí -

\- ¿Que tiene ese ciervo en especial? -

\- Podras tener un IQ superior a 200 pero tu memoria apesta - se mofó el mayor ante la mirada de fastidio de su hijo, notó como este comenzaba a impacientarse así que decidió dejar a un lado las burlas para continuar - Es el mismo ciervo mal herido que me ayudaste a curar el año anterior -

El joven pareció meditar las palabras de su padre antes de dirigir nuevamente su mirada al animal cerca de ellos.

\- Este es mucho más grande -

\- Ellos crecen mas rapido que nosotros Shikamaru -

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! - el chico repondió ofendido - Me refiero a su cornamenta, el ciervo de hace un hace un año apenas y se asomaban sus astas por la cabeza -

\- El ciervo que vez ahora ya es considerado un adulto pero hace un año apenas y estaba comenzando a desarrollarse, sin embargo el se sintió lo suficientemente listo para retar a un lider de manada -

\- Creo que ya voy recordando, aquella vez me dijiste que los ciervos tienen esos enfrentamientos por territorio -

\- Y por hembras - Estamos en otoño su epoca de celo, los ciervos tienen los hormonas aceleradas en estas fechas -

\- ¿ Y por eso se ponen a matarse entre ellos? - el chico suspiró al ver a su padre asentir - Parece que sin importar la especie todas las feminas son igual de problematicas -

Shikaku sonrio ladinamente ante el comentario de su hijo, sería bastante ingenuo de su parte esperar que la opinión de su hijo cambiara ahora que se encontraba "domado"

\- Deben de serlo - respondió tratando de ocultar su gracia - Después de todo lograr que un animal tan docil como el ciervo se vuelva tan agresivo no es cualquier cosa.

Shikamaru rió luego de escucharlo, tal vez le era extraño escucharlo darle la razón en esos temas, normalmente Shikaku le respondería con un discurso sobre la importancia que tienen las mujeres en la vida de un hombre y shikamaru se esforzaría en negarlo.

\- Pero nosotro no somos tan diferentes a ellos, sin importar la especie ... todos solemos volvernos locos cuando encontramos a una "problematica" de nuestro interés -

En ese momento el hombre había retirado la mirada de su hijo pero aunque no pudiera observarlo el silencio en él le confirmó que tenía su total atención, así que se apuro para continuar con el tema, mientras mas rápido terminara mas pronto podría regresar a casa con su mujer para tratar de reponer el tiempo perdido.

\- Claro que en nuestro caso no combatimos para marcar terriorio pero igualmente ..

\- Eso dicelo a Kiba -

Shikaku se quedó en blanco unos momentos antes de recordar la tarde en que su hijo le platicó de la pelea que desarrolló el Inuzuka con otro Shinobi solo porque este se había atrevido a saludar a la chica con la que estaba saliendo, la cual lo mandó al diablo luego de armar semejante alboroto.

\- Creo que obvias razones podemos excluir al chico perro de mi afirmación anterior -

\- Si tu lo dices -

\- A lo que me refería es que nosotros tambien solemos perder la razon y la cordura ante esos casos y bueno ... no me gustaría que mi hijo ...

\- Papá - Le llamó Shikamaru con tanta seriedad en su voz que ignoró el hecho de que había interrumpido el discurso que tanto trabajo le dió pensar - Entiendo perfectamente lo que tratas de decirme y créeme no tienes nada de que preocuparte -

Shuikaku suspiró de alivio al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras revolvia el cabello de su hijo.

\- Claro que entiendes, eres un Nara despues de todo -

\- Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme ¿Ya puedo marcharme? -

\- Solo si prometes tener en cuenta lo que hablamos hoy -

A Shikaku no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que su hijo se limitará a asentir antes de salir saltando entre los árboles. Verlo marcharse con tanta prisa de cierto modo le recordaba a él mismo en su juventud, cuando iba a visitar a cierta problemática que deseaba enamorar.

Dejó caer su espalda sobre el árbol trás él en cuanto sintió el chakra de su hijo desaparecer completamente del bosque, es cierto que antes tenía mucha prisa por regresar a casa pero ahora, después de semejante plática con su heredero, sentía la necesidad de respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de regresar a casa con Yoshino.

Cerró los ojos antes de que una sonrisa ladina adornara su rostro por un nuevo pensamiento que se hizo presente en su cabeza.

\- Buena suerte con tu problemática, hijo tonto -

* * *

El camino a casa nunca le había parecido tan largo, pero aquí estaba, abriendo la puerta de su casa una hora después de haber salido con su hijo. Estaba conciente de que su mujer lo estaba esperando ansiosa - _no por los motivos que a él le gustaría_ -así que si ella se llegara a enterar que su "charla" con Shikamaru duró escasos 15 minutos y que el resto de tiempo lo utilizó en una siesta improvisada en el bosque terminaría por degollarlo vivo.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de no encontrarse con su mujer parada en medio de la sala con los brazos cruzados, supuso entonces que se encontraba ocupada en la cocina pero en vez de ir a su búsqueda prefirió tumbarse en el sillón más cercano para descansar un poco más.

\- Shikaku - la voz de su mujer nuevamente interrumpió sus planes, sin embargo en esta ocasión no sé sintió frustrado - ¿Donde esta Shikamaru? -

\- Se marchó a su misión - contestó el hombre calmadamente ignorando el aura amenazante que Yoshino emanaba.

\- Supongo que antes hablaste con él -

\- Supones bien mujer -

-¿Fuiste lo suficientemente claro? No quiero pensar que dejaste el tema a medias -

\- Mendokusai mujer - se apresuró a decir tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo - Te dije que nuestro hijo es bastante inteligente, Shikamaru lo entendió todo sin mayor complicaciones -

\- Eso espero, no me gustaría que la la alianza entre Suna y Konoha se arruine - comentó aliviada la mujer - porque eso sucedera si a tu hijo se le ocurre embarazar a la hermana del kazegake -

\- ¿Por que tiene que ser precisamente ella? en Konoha hay muchas chicas hermosas a las que Shikamaru podría embarazar -

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto Shikaku! Ambos sabemos de lo que estoy hablando -

\- ¿Porque que nunca me dejas hacerme el desentendido? -

Shikaku cerró los ojos en espera del nuevo reclamo de su esposa ante su actitud tan despreocupada, pero en vez de sentir sus tímpanos dañados por los gritos desgarradores de su mujer fue sorprendido por un nuevo peso en su regazo que lo obligó a abrir los ojos.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo que ocurrí querida esposa se encontraba sobre sus piernas y estaba comenzando a acomodar su rostro sobre su pecho mientras intentaba abrir su chaleco.

\- Señor Nara, déjeme recompensarlo por haber cumplido su misión a la perfección - escuchó decir a su mujer de forma tan provocativa que no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota.

Al parecer recuperaría el tiempo perdido más rápido de lo que creía.

* * *

Mientras tanto ...

.

Shikamaru se encontraba saltando los techos de su aldea como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La Hokague le había encargado la misión de recibir y escoltar a la embajador de Suna, pero cuando llegó a las puertas de Konoha fue notificado por Kotetsu e Izumo que esta ya se había marchado, no sin antes haberle dedicado un par de insultos; Shikamaru no dudó del informe de sus compañeros, despues de todo conocía a la perfección la escasa paciencia de la rubia y el hecho de que él hubiera llegado con una hora de retraso no lo ayudaba mucho.

Se despidió de sus compañeros para ir en busca de la problematica, sabía que nada de lo que hiciera podía salvarlo de las consecuencias pero mientras mas rapido la encontrara menor sería el daño que recibiría.

Shikamaru se dirigió ala tienda de té favorita de Temari, siempre que ella llegaba de su viaje de tres días pedía visitar el lugar para desayunar y descansar un poco antes de presentarse con Tsunade, así que para Shikamaru fue bastante lógico suponer que ella se encontraría ahí en este momento.

Pero no fue así.

El local se encontraba prácticamente vacío y cuando preguntó por ella a los empleados del lugar le informaron que no se había aparecido por ahí.

Totalmente resignado no le quedó de otra que encaminarse rumbo al hotel donde Temari se hospedaría, tenía muy en cuenta que ir a buscarla a la torre Hokague era una perdida de tiempo. Aunque Temari podría dejarlo en serios problemas con Tsunade si se presentanba sin él no lo haría y Shikamaru sabía que era por el mero gusto de ser ella quien lo reprendiera, no en vano era considerada como la Kunoichi más cruel.

Afortunadamente no tardó en llegar al hotel, de lo contrario su castigo podría haber sido mucho peor. En cuanto entró fue saludado alegremente por la misma recepcionista que días antes le había ayudado a reservar la habitación para Temari, la empleada sonrió al verlo y sin que él preguntara le informó que la problemática había llegado desde hace media hora.

Suspiró derrotado mientras agradecía la información y se dirigió a la que ahora consideraba "la habitación del terror"

Gracias a que el hotel era pequeño no tardó en estar frente a la puerta de Temari, pero eso no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Sabiendo que no existiría nada que pudiera salvarlo se atrevió a llamar de una vez por todas - _mientras más pronto iniciaría está discusión más pronto terminaría_ \- al instante la puerta fue abierta y un objeto (que luego identificó como un jarrón) fue lanzado hacia su persona, pudo esquivarlo gracias a sus habilidades ninjas pero eso no evitó que la furia de Temari aumentara.

\- Tienes valor para presentarte aquí Nara -

\- Mendokusai mujer, no es lo que crees -

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no te quedaste dormido por ahí cuando debías escoltarme? -

\- ¡Solo lo hice una vez! - respondió ofendido el shinobi - te juré que no volvería a ocurrir y creo que lo he cumplido -

\- Hasta hoy -

\- Mendokusai mujer - Shikamaru exclamó desesperado mientras se frotaba la nuca - ya estaba de salida cuando mi padre me interceptó para acompañarle -

\- ¿Shikaku-san? - el semblante de la rubia cambio al instante dejando el enojo atrás - debió haber sido muy importante -

\- El viejo solo quería hablarme sobre la época de celo de los ciervos-

\- Tu papá es muy raro Nara -

\- No tanto, el cuidado de los ciervos es una de las tareas más importantes del líder del clan, ¿Sabías que durante esta época los ciervos se vuelven muy agresivos? Tienen peleas tontas entre ellos para ganar hembras con la que aparearce y mi padre me estaba alertando de ello para tenerlos mas vigilados durante esta epoca y ...

\- No es que menosprecie tu historia Nara pero solo nos queda menos de una hora para presentarnos con la Hokage, ¿Quieres utilizar ese tiempo para hablar de la reproducción del ciervo? ¿ O quieres entrar para aparearte conmigo? -

\- ¡Ni lo digas! Con lo difícil que fue conseguir los condones en mi misión anterior - habló en un quejido mientras entraba a la habitación tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos -

\- ¿Y que esperabas? Que la princesa de Suna se pusiera a conseguirlos - la rubia cerró la puerta e inmediatamente encaró al hombre frente a ella - Además ese es el trabajo del hombre -

\- ¿Quien es la machista ahora? - Le dijo con burla antes de jalarla con el para besarla.

Demás está decir que también llegaron tarde con Tsunade.

* * *

.

Un par de años más tarde

.

Shikamaru se encontraba en el patio trasero de la residencia Nara fumando un cigarrillo, aunque normalmente trataba de no fumar en casa hoy estaba bastante nervioso y necesita de la nicotina para calmar sus nervios.

\- ¿Papá? - el hombre volteó en cuanto escuchó el llamado de su hijo, estaba tan distraído con sus pensamientos que no sintió su presencia acercarse - Mamá dijo que querías hablar conmigo -

\- Más bien tu madre me obligó a que hablara contigo - gruñó mientras tiraba el cigarro al suelo para posteriormente aplastarlo.

\- ¿De que se trata? -

Shikamaru desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con curiosidad, él aún consideraba que Shikadai era muy pequeño para que hablaran del tema, pero Temari no solo insistió en que debía ser ahora sino que sería él quien llevara a cabo tal vergonzoso momento.

 _"Mendokusai viejo, pudiste haber sido más específico"_

Una leve sonrisa apreció en su rostro al recordar aquel momento, puede que Shikaku no lo hubiera ayudado tanto en aquella ocasión pero ahora las palabras que su padre le dirigió podrían ser su salvación.

\- Dai ¿Recuerdas a ese ciervo? - Le preguntó a su hijo mientras señalaba al animal que pasteaba cerca a ellos.

Después de todo los Naras tenía sus propios metodos de enseñanza, y eso no cambiaria a pesar de los años.

FIN.

.

.

* * *

 **He vuelto después de algun tiempo con esta loca historia, realmente llevaba bastante tiempo con la idea y fue hasta este momento que me decidí a escribirla. Tengo que decir que originalmente iban a ser Shikamaru y Shikadai quienes protagonizaran el relato, pero luego me di cuenta de que no hay muchas historias de Shikamaru interractuando con su padre y fue lo que al final me hizo decidirme por Shikaku (además me dió la oportunidad de escribir un poquito de Shikatema)  
**

 **Agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer y si les gustó la historia háganmelo saber, me hace muy feliz leer sus comentario.**

 **Saludos y excelente fin de semana.**


End file.
